A Time for Truths
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: "Who's is she?" the blond asked, blue eyes narrowed slightly, leering at the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan's… or someone else's?" /[after Gaiden 7]; [SSS]; [oneshot]


**A Time for Truths**  
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

.

 **C** ERULEAN EYES focused on the scene before him before he knew what he had to do. _Sakura-chan better forgive me for this…_ Naruto thought silently, before using his enhanced speed to dart behind Sarada and strike her from behind the neck area. Instantly, she slumped forwards, and the Uzumaki made sure to catch her before she hit the floor. Sighing heavily, Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head. Holding her with one hand, and clenching his fist with the other, it could easily be seen how angry Naruto was. Especially with the news he had learned as well.

Lifting her into both arms, he carried the child out of the room where she (and him) had learned the shocking truth. Feeling Sasuke's chakra, Naruto guessed it would be best to ask Sasuke about this. … Though, Naruto had no clue as to how he would control himself from slamming his fist against the last Uchiha's face. Still, Naruto had learned self-control.

Somewhat.

It was really sad that Sarada had learned all of this from someone who was not her mother or her father. Naruto knew that Sarada wanted to know about it, but Naruto did not think it was this bad. It was absolutely horrible, really.

If what Suigetsu had found out was true, then Naruto had no idea how he could even begin to defend Sasuke. Of course, Naruto could not blame Sakura for it. It was Sasuke's fault, not Sakura's. Still, Sakura was the one to raise Sarada. Sasuke was never around, and Karin… well, she was never really in the picture.

And if Sasuke did decide to have Sakura raise Sarada, then it was such a cruel thing. Naruto had never seen Sakura pregnant, instead believing that Sakura had fallen pregnant when she and Sasuke were travelling, and she had just given birth out of the village. It was a huge surprise when Sakura was carrying a blanket-covered infant in her arm, with Sasuke by her side.

Naruto knew that the two had married outside of the village, as he was there. Sasuke had allowed Naruto and Kakashi—as well as a select few others—know the location of their wedding. Those others had been the Konoha rookies, as well as Lee's team. Tsunade and Sakura's parents had also gone as well.

The Uzumaki knew that Sasuke was happy to be married with Sakura then. It was easy to see even on someone who is often, more than not, never emotional. So, it was a huge shock for Naruto to hear the news that Sarada was not Sakura's. Sasuke had made it pretty damn clear that he would not do wrong by Sakura ever again. In the past, it could be seen that he regretted many of his actions towards her, even on a drunk night, having confessed that he would never be able to forgive himself for the sins he committed against her.

As Naruto strolled through the snake's hideout, he heard Suigetsu. Wanting to also hit the prick for getting into matters that were not his own, Naruto could not stop himself from frowning heavily. Gripping onto the small girl in his arms, he entered the room.

Looking over, Suigetsu made eye contact with the Seventh Hokage. "Oh, uh, hey… Naruto."

Naruto did not bother to answer, instead gently depositing Sarada onto a stone bench that had a sheet above it. Shrugging off his coat, he laid that above her as well. Hearing nothing from Sarada's father, Naruto whipped around and faced the dark-haired man that he considered family.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, briskly walking over and looking over Sarada.

The Uzumaki did not bother to answer once more, running his thumb pad over the child's tears. She really looks like Sakura-chan though… He thought, frowning to himself slightly.

"Naruto," the Uchiha called, his voice more louder than before.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sasuke," Naruto looked over his shoulder and spotted the kind, orange-haired man. "Hey, Juugo, can you get a clean towel for me?"

"Of course," Juugo bowed his head respectively and walked towards the exit of the room to find the item the seventh had asked for.

Orochimaru looked over to the commotion. "Hm… Is she yours, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded his head, frowning at the display of his daughter passed out. Sighing heavily, the man dropped his head and glanced over at Naruto, onyx eyes determined for an answer.

"Who's is she?" the blond asked, blue eyes narrowed slightly, leering at the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan's… or someone else's?"

"What…?" bewilderment crossed the raven's face before it disappeared again.

Turning his head over to Sarada's body, Naruto shook his head. "To think that you're dragging Sakura-chan and Sarada through this bullshit."

"What are you talk—"

Instead of being able to finish his answer, Sasuke had to dodge a fist that had been flying right in his direction. Allowing his kekkei genkai to activate, Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes turned orange and his body became coated in gold.

Naruto was angry. Extremely angry.

Launching himself in front of Sarada, in a rather defensive pose, Sasuke unsheathed his katana and prepared it for this fight.

"Hm…" Orochimaru hissed from his side, his golden eyes narrowing. "Enough."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto heeded his words, and instead launched themselves at each-other. Sasuke instantly noticed that Naruto's hits were full of anger, and he knew that whatever anger the Uzumaki was feeling was because of him. Dodging more and more, and finally deciding that he needed to speak whatever it was out, Sasuke jumped backwards, away from Naruto's swings.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snarled. "Explain to me—"

"How stupid can you be, teme?" Naruto snapped. "You cheated on Sakura-chan! That's easy to see!" he ignored the look of surprise on his friend's face. "And to top it off, you dumped Sarada on Sakura-chan, expecting her to raise her!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" came the furious growl from the irritated Uchiha. "Sakura is Sarada's mother."

"Oh, really?" Naruto said, shaking his head, feigning disbelief. "Then why did that DNA test point towards Karin, your Taka teammate, being Sarada's real mother! No wonder—"

In an instant, Sasuke had pinned Naruto against the wall with his katana pressed up against his throat. Sharingan eyes were spinning hastily, mirroring his anger in the dangerous depths.

"Fuck off," pulling away, Sasuke dropped his katana and shook his head. "Idiot. Sakura is Sarada's mother. I should know."

"Then why did Sarada's test point towards—"

"What DNA specimen was used?" Orochimaru cut in, having had enough of the fight between two world-class shinobi.

"I don't…"

The snake smiled bitterly. "It may not have been Karin's. What was the percentage?"

"One hundred…"

"That's impossible, even for a parent," Orochimaru sighed, shaking his head a few times. "Follow me."

.

.

Rubbing his jaw, Sasuke glared over at Naruto. It seemed he had been able to get a hit on him. Still, Sasuke was furious that Naruto of all people was doubting how faithful he was to Sakura. There was no way that he would do something as stupid as that, and there was the fact that he knew how much it would hurt Sakura. Sakura was the last person he wanted to hurt… as well as Sarada.

Also, Sasuke was not a man who would cheat _to begin with_. No matter what urges he may have. He was an Uchiha; albeit, one of the last two, but still. He had pride. … Somewhat. Either way, he would never, ever be an adulterer. Ever.

Glancing over at Naruto again, Sasuke had the thoughts of: _Why did Naruto think I would cheat on Sakura_? It was something that shocked him quite a bit. Did Naruto not know how loyal he was to Sakura? Did Naruto _literally_ assume that it would be true because of what _Suigetsu_ had done? Though, in Naruto's defence, Sasuke was somewhat happy that his friend would defend his sister-like teammate. … It just meant that Sakura was protected in a way when Sasuke had been gone for all those years.

Closing his fists, Sasuke's thoughts went to Sarada. How would _she_ have reacted to this 'news'? What did Sarada _say_ about it? It was blatantly obvious that Sarada had believed Suigetsu and his 'test'. That was something that pained him… definitely pained him. Why had Sarada not come to h—No, she _had_. That was one of the first questions she had asked him. Instead, he brushed her off as he believed she was going through a small crisis or she had ended up in an argument with her mother.

He did not think that she was literally doubting her mother...

That was a thought that was far away from his mind at that moment. He was surprised that his daughter, whom he had never contacted nor seen for ten years, had appeared in front of him. Of course, Sakura and Sasuke kept in contact; he did ask about Sarada, but he told Sakura that he did not want photos or anything. The _only_ photo Sasuke had of Sarada was when she was a small infant. The other photo he had in his possession was his wedding photo… Both of those photos were his most prized possessions, even taking place above his _eyes_ , and that was saying something.

Sasuke _knew_ that Sakura was Sarada's mother, after all…

.

.

 _It had started to rain, heavily. Normally, it would not matter much if they were travelling through the rain, but the feel of the pitter patter and then a clash of thunder had them looking for somewhere to stay the night. He could feel his wife tug onto his hand as he led them through the thick forest. Rain was pouring down onto them, drenching their clothing. It was seeping into the light clothing they had been wearing. After all, no rain had been forecasted, and the day had been hot. It was just a random storm._

Crack!

 _It startled Sakura as she picked up her pace. Sasuke knew that she was not comfortable around thunder… or lightning. And he knew the **exact** cause. Still, he needed to find somewhere where they could rest for the night. The sun was setting now, and they would normally set up tents by firelight. But there was one problem with that; it was wet. In other words, the insides of the tent would be flooded, and they could not start a fire to keep themselves warm through the night. Also, even taking out their light blanket would not do much in the sudden, bitter cold weather they were wandering through._

 _Glancing down at his pink-haired wife, he knew that she was cold. Even running at a speed that would be considered **her** fastest. Sasuke sighed, knowing that they would need to get somewhere, or else she may end up ill. And **that** would be something he would be angry with **himself** for. _

_"There," Sakura murmured._

 _He allowed her to take the lead and she led them through the forest where she had spotted **something**. When they got to their location, they dashed inside the cave. Sakura let out a whine and practically collapsed where she was standing, within the darkness of the cave. Sighing heavily, the rose-haired woman ran her fingers through her damp hair and promptly rung it out. She did the sae with her clothing, but she knew that it would take a length of time for it to dry off._

 _"Phew," the roseate sighed, shaking her head. "That came out of nowhere!" she exclaimed, looking up at her husband._

 _He was looking outside of the cover of the cave, sharingan activated. He was looking for enemies or threats, that was easy to see. After a few seconds, he deactivated the weapon and glanced back down at her, nodding his head in agreement._

 _"Cold?" he asked, noting that her body was in shivers and she had her arms wrapped around her body._

 _"Y… Yeah," she said, shaking her head before starting to strip herself of her clothing._

 _Turning his head to the side, Sasuke sighed heavily. He had only seen her bare a few times now, and he was still rather embarrassed. As was she. The only **reason** she was fine with it, was simply because she was in 'medic-mode' as he had deemed to call it. She was serious, and she was doing what she needed to, to allow there to be a good survival rate. Or a good possibility of **not** getting a cold._

 _"You need to strip too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, only keeping her panties on._

 _Groaning, Sasuke undid his cloak and dropped it before going to the rest of his clothing. He picked up hers and Sakura's clothing and deposited it to another side of the cave. Returning to her, he crouched down and leaned into her touch. Humming softly, Sakura ran her fingers through her husband's wet hair. She undid the knots, as well as slowly began drying it._

 _"To think that it would rain like that," Sasuke said, not caring anymore for his lack of clothing. "I was surprised."_

 _"Me too," Sakura agreed, feeling the Uchiha behind her slowly begin to warm her._

 _Looking at the two packs that they had taken off when they stripped, Sasuke reached for his one and unzipped it. Pulling out a blanket. It was dry, having been underneath **everything** else. Pulling it over the two of them, Sakura snuggled closer._

 _"It's cold," Sakura murmured, seeing her breath come out as mist in front of her._

 _Kissing a top her head, Sasuke nodded in agreement before using his hand to lift her chin up so he had better access. Pouring himself into the kiss, he pushed her down gently, crawling above her. Letting out a squeal, Sakura looked up at her husband in shock._

 _"May as well, might make us more tired as well," Sasuke said, smirking at her embarrassment._

 _"You're just trying to get a reason to— **oh**!" _

_She felt a hand grip onto her breasts. He rolled her nipple in between her fingers, alternating between pinching and rolling. He watched as they pointed outwards. Smirking once more, Sasuke dropped his head and engulfed her other nipple. Moaning, Sakura cried out and pulled him close. It was an odd sensation; her nipple was freezing cold while Sasuke's mouth was boiling hot. It was an itchy feeling, and it was just **odd**._

 _"Sasuke-kun, chotto matte—"_

 _"Iie," came the interjection of her blatantly rude husband. "It'll warm you up quicker."_

 _She pouted at him before grinning. Trailing her hands down his stomach, she slipped her hands inside of his wet boxers and promptly, gripped him. Choking softly, he pulled away as she played with half-hard cock, begging it to become hard under her touch. She was just… touching him, and it was making him hard already… Groaning, Sasuke ducked his head back down, and cheekily went for her panties._

 _Sakura, however, did not allow him to do so, as she crossed her legs._

 _Snarling in response, Sasuke pulled away from her nipples and glared at her. She was smiling at him. **Innocently**. He wanted to wipe that innocent smile off of her face, and then—_

 _Her hand enclosed around his cock, pulling it up and down, as if showing him what it would be like if he was **inside** her right then and there. Up and down she went. A quick pace that she knew he enjoyed. Sasuke growled under his breath and finally, finally could return the favour. He slipped a single digit inside of her, making sure that he could use his thumb to stroke her clit._

 _It was a competition to see who would come first._

 _He used her wetness as lubricant to stroke her clitoris, making the small nerve ending become hard under his thumb as he pulled his index finger in and out of her. He noted that she was following the same pattern which she was, and that being a quick pace. Adding another finger, Sakura cried out, looking up at him. He had a victiorious grin on his face, as if he **knew** she would come first. As if to prove a point, he ducked his head down to take in her erect nipples, sucking on them. _

_Moaning whilst pulling on his dick was a difficult task. Sakura swore she could feel him everywhere. Inside of her and out. His thumb on her clit—He added third finger, adding onto her fast-coming orgasm. He was stretching her, preparing her for what was next as he always did. Her sticky juices were coating her panties and making everything easier for him._

 _Sakura pulled her fist down on him harshly, hearing him groan: "Oh, fuck," as she pulled him up and down in an even quicker pace than before. Smiling to herself, she allowed chakra to coat the palm of her hand, heating her hand up. It would feel like he was **inside** of her, and she knew that would make him come in a heartbeat. And it appeared it was taking a toll on him as he had stopped playing with her breasts, and instead, focused on her heat._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, pulling him close to her._

 _He rested his head on her shoulder, taking huffed breaths as he felt himself near completion. He **needed** to do something. Fast. Smirking for the last time, he darted his thumb against her clitoris in a crazily fast manner, and she let out a shrill scream. Closing her eyes, he felt her walls clench around him as she reached her completion. Quickly pulling her fist away from her cock, Sakura pulled her hands out and held onto Sasuke's body for support as she came through his consistent thrusts._

 _Finally, he freed his hand from her heat, cheekily showing her the sticky sap he had gained from her heat. She blushed heavily, looking down as he licked his fingers in front of her with long, sexy licks. When he deemed his hands were clean, he touched her cheek, smirking at her. While his dick was straining against his boxers, he was glad he was able to get her off before **she** could. Besides, he doubted that she would be very happy if he had to wait a little bit to get hard once more, even if he had her come multiple times with his fingers._

 _Sasuke sat up, pulling Sakura with him before leaning back and smiling at her. He pulled off his boxers and reached down to free her from her panties, however, it appeared that she had already done that for him. They were by her side, and she climbed on top of him, grasping his quivering cock in her small hands. Gripping him at the base, she raised herself, supporting herself on his shoulders, and positioned him at her slit._

 _Allowing his hand to rest on her hip, he pulled her down slowly, having her sink down inch by inch. She moaned softly as he pulled her downwards, before finally, he was resting inside of her. They stayed still for a moment. All that could be heard was the heavy rain and their laboured breathing. Sakura squirmed, wanting to move, but Sasuke held her still, leaning into her. He hugged her._

 _"Sasuke-kun, please—"_

 _Oh, he did. Pulling her up, he shoved her back down. Sakura squealed and moved along with him. Their bodies moved in sync for a while before Sasuke laid back and allowed her to take over. He watched as her breasts bounced. He had a thought of grabbing at them, and he went along with that thought. He gripped her breast in his only hand and stroked them before dragging her body down so she was right above her. He moved with her once again, kissing her ears and neck._

 _"Sasuke-kun—Sasuke-kun—Sasuke-kun!" the roseate moaned, screaming into the empty cave._

 _He could feel her clench and unclench. His fingers gripped onto her ass as he growled in her ear. They were sweating heavily; definitely becoming warm once more. Sasuke groaned, shifting his hips harder. He was going to come soon, and she would not… He needed to do something quick. Taking his hand away from her ass, he slid his hands underneath where they were connected. He heard the roseate let out a shrill scream as he located her clit and started flicking against the ball of nerves._

 _Her heat kept on tightening against him, making it near impossible to **move**. He kissed her cheeks, burying his head above hers. _

_"I'm coming, oh shi—"_

 _Indeed. He allowed himself to become more harsher with his thrusts and she squealed in response. He could feel it… Two more rough thrusts, and he came a few seconds after she did, allowing his seed to explode inside of her. Sawing his hips still, he continued his slow pace before sighing heavily and kissed her neck. She collapsed on top of him, feeling him still buried inside of her._

 _"Hm… I'm warm now, Sasuke-kun…" she breathed softly._

 _Chuckling, Sasuke reached for Sakura's pack and picked out the other blanket and lowered it over the top of them. Her small body rested against his chest, and he gently stroked her back beneath the greenish blanket._

 _The rain seemed to calm down now, after their moment of passion. Glancing outside, Sasuke smirked a little. He felt Sakura's chakra. It was calm and it made his muscles relax—even after having done an act such as sex. He glanced down at her and stroked her hair._

 _However, something was **odd** with her chakra. _

_"Sakura?" he murmured softly, silently asking if she was awake._

 _She moaned and looked up at him, her emerald eyes showing that she was exhausted now. "What is it?" she asked meekly, nuzzling into his chest._

 _Sasuke sighed heavily. "Sit up for me."_

 _Her tired green eyes changed into a heavy glare. "Hm… Sasuke-kun, why?"_

 _"Only for a moment," Sasuke promised, and nudged for her to sit up._

 _She did so, having him slip away from her. Groaning softly, Sasuke sat up as well, so she was resting on his lap. She let out a whimper, feeling the cold hit her back as the blanket fell. He steadied her, trying his best to keep her warm._

 _"What can be the reasons for chakra to feel different?" Sasuke asked, kissing her throat. "It has nothing to do with your emotions… that much I can tell."_

 _He had been able to sense chakra very well ever since he had gained his rinnegan. So, he had been able to tell and differentiate people's emotions. For example, with Sakura, when she was furious, her chakra would become very powerful and he could not stop himself from sensing it. When she was lusting, it would feel like a flame. When she was upset, a flicker. Feeling of love… it was like a small flame, gentle and warm._

 _Sakura pursed her lips before looking at him. "Sharingan…" she murmured softly._

 _Already, he understood and allowed his bloodline to activate. He looked her over, and noticed that her chakra was indeed different. He had not noticed it until after he had slept with her… so what had changed?_

 _The roseate watched as Sasuke studied her. His eyes narrowed when it came to her belly. "What are you seeing?"_

 _"It's… like two different chakra… yours and mine…" he breathed softly. "Your chakra is normally blue, and mine is purple. It's like… they're swirling together to form another colour of chakra. What's going on, Sakura?"_

 _He watched as she thought of the information he was giving her, before her eyes widened. Sasuke was confused, unsure what she had just thought of._

 _"If it makes a difference, it's a light purple… rather than my dark purple chakra," Sasuke stated, watching the roseate with worry in his mismatched eyes._

 _"It can't be…" Sakura bit her thumb, thinking of **something** that Sasuke had no clue of. "Though… I suppose…"_

 _Tilting his head, Sasuke allowed his puzzlement to be shown to the roseate._

 _"We haven't used protection at all, right? So I guess… it was just a matter of time…" Sakura said, sighing heavily before a smile broke out on her face._

 _Sasuke did not understand, and he made that clear. He touched her shoulder and leaned in. "Tell me."_

 _"Well… it seems I might need to go back to the village… next year," Sakura said, her smile not fading._

 _"Hn? I thought we would stay together for long than that—" it seemed that Sasuke was starting to learn what was going on. "Nani? Are you, are you implying **that**?"_

 _Sakura nodded her head, smiling at him before leaning in to kiss his lips chastely. "It looks like your clan is going to get a new member soon…"_

 _"A… Ah…" Sasuke was shocked, that was a given, however. "Sakura… should we go back now?"_

 _"Iie," she held up her hand. "It's… rare for me to get to be with you like this. So… I want to travel with you for longer."_

 _"Hai," he nodded his head, not at all wanting to deny her of what she wants. And… he wanted to travel with her as well._

 _Him travelling with her was something that he would never forget. Ever. He was able to go places with her, and see the beauty of the world because of her. Also, he has gotten to see her at her best. Her… talking to children and helping them. Being kind. Being strong. Still, he wanted her to go home just because she could be in danger. Then again, it would be better for **him** to protect her at this time. And he wanted her to be happy._

 _Almost as a way of saying thank you._

 _"Hm… well, you should rest then, Sakura."_

 _He saw her face scrunch up, but she seemed to agree nonetheless. She pushed his chest down so she could lie above him again._

 _Sasuke watched her close her eyes and fall asleep in his embrace. Smiling for real, Sasuke chuckled into the night. He was happy. A child. His and Sakura's… A single tear slid down his face as he felt happiness that only she could give him._

.

.

Sasuke shook his head of these thoughts, wondering why he had even thought such a thing. Still, he knew that Sarada was conceived _then_.

Finally making their way to the small room which Sarada must have learned the 'truth', Orochimaru walked over to a small computer-like machine and inspected the results. From Sasuke's own gaze upon the machine, he could see the graphs were exactly the same, and it read out ' _100% match_ '. Closing his eyes, Sasuke shook his head. He knew the _basics_ of genetics. No matter how closely related someone is, they will never have the same genetics unless they were a clone or were identical twins.

"I'm sure you have figured this out already, but the only way for there to be a one hundred percent match with this machine is that if the material is from a clone or an identical twin. However… there is also another reason for this… it is if the specimen belongs to the one testing the genetics," Orochimaru explained, glancing over at the seventh hokage. "So in other words… this test has no way to show whether or not the young girl and Karin are mother and daughter," Orochimaru's eyes then fell onto Sasuke. "Still… I wonder where your child had picked up the thought that she was Karin's…"

Sasuke made no comment, instead, his eyes were focused on the machine in front of them. "Why did Karin have something of Sarada's?"

"From what I can see, it was an umbilical cord…" Orochimaru looked down. "I suppose… I have some explaining to do with that."

Dark eyes focused back on the snake, narrowing into slits. He already knew that Orochimaru would have to explain _something_. But this, this was pointing towards the fact that he—

"I had Karin steal some sort of DNA from _you_ ," Orochimaru leaned back, as if awaiting the Uchiha's harsh punishment for his crime. "To create Shin… However, when she went looking for you in Konoha, and you were nowhere to be found, she instead found something else," he took a heavy breath before continuing. "Your daughter. It appears that the mother was sick and she was unable to sense chakra… or her skills were dulled. Karin went searching around and found the umbilical cord and stole it..." Orochimaru allowed his eyes to rest on Sasuke's once more. "In other words, while Shin has had genetic changes, his whole coding came from Sarada. In other words, I tried to recreate the ultimate Uchiha."

Instead of Sasuke flying off the handle, it was Naruto. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!? I thought you were over searching for Uchiha's eyes!"

"I am, indeed," Orochimaru said, nodding. "However, it still interested me… in the sense of creating a being that contained various abilities. Uzumaki DNA was also another part… as well as Hyuuga…"

"In other words, Shin is also a collection of other kekkei genkai and abilities from another clan," Sasuke stated, a frown marring his face. "And… that those eyes Shin is using…"

"Is what the manifestation of Sarada's mangekyou sharingan would have been… or will be," Orochimaru finished.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked over at Orochimaru. "Seriously… you fucked up."

Orochimaru merely met out a chuckle. "I suppose so," he glanced back out at the corridor behind him. "I should tell you the location of where Shin will be hiding at…"

.

.

She could hear voices.

"…rada should know that she is her mother," one voice said.

"Well, you didn't answer when she asked, 'ttbayo!" another said.

There was a quick reply. "I did not think that it was _this_ bad."

"Oh yeah," a sarcastic laugh. "Did you really think that her _asking_ you that would be all good? How _stupid_ are you, Sasuke?"

"… She is my child…"

"The whole jumping to conclusions without hearing everything?"

". . ."

She peeped her eyes open and rolled over to her side, looking at the two men. The blond one was leaning against a wall whilst sitting down, and her father was standing upright. He seemed tense, on guard.

"She's awake," the seventh said, not sparing a glance in the child's direction.

"I know," her father replied roughly.

Dark eyes fell onto her, and she saw him wander over to her. Gently, he reached his hand down, only for the dark-haired girl to swat it away and jump up quickly, on defence. Her eyes were accusing, and she was giving a feral look to her father. Not stepping back, Sasuke retracted his hand and shook his head. He eyed his daughter for a moment before raising his hands in submission.

"So it is true," Sarada whispered, looking down. " _That woman_ is my mother…"

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke said.

"I heard you and the seventh…"

The Uchiha crossed his arm over his chest, scowling heavily at his daughter. "Stupid, I was meaning Sakura. Not Karin. I do not understand where you got the idea that Sakura isn't your mother."

" _That_ photo!" Sarada spat. "She has glasses—"

"Does having glasses automatically make you related to someone? I can think of a handful of people you're _definitely_ not related to and they wear glasses. Why do you assume that Karin is your mother, apart from having glasses?"

"I… I didn't say that," Sarada said, defending herself instantly. "I just… that photo… and you're never home… Also, yours and… _her_ relationship is questionable at be—"

Sarada did not understand what had happened. He was crossing his arm over his chest, and the next he had his hand extended towards her. She glanced down and saw gold. A _ring_. Her dark eyes widened before she looked up at her father in question. She also noted that it was attached to a golden necklace, and had probably been hanging from his neck. It stunned her. A _wedding ring_. Where in the _hell_ did that appear from?

Sarada openly gaped at her father as he dropped it into the palm of her hand. She weighed the ring, and saw that it had an engraved pattern in it. It was the exact same as the slender ring that her mother wore around her neck… Still, Sarada did not _believe_ that it was really a wedding ring. But the proof was right in front of her. In front of her eyes. She sighed and handed it back to her father, and watched silently as he put it around his neck once more.

"Is that enough for you?" Sasuke asked, frowning heavily.

"It still doesn't mean that _she's_ my mother," Sarada snarled.

Just because they were married, it did not mean that she was _actually_ related to her mother—

She felt a gentle poke to the centre of her forehead. "You have a big forehead."

"Eh?" the Uchiha heiress pondered upon his words before scowling angrily at him. "You—"

"Your mother also has a large forehead," Sasuke said. "Your eyes as well… you have her eyes."

"My eyes are _black_!" Sarada snarled in return. "Hers are green! We literally look nothing alike—"

The elder Uchiha dropped his head. "Do you want to know why I stopped myself from attacking you, and why I recognized you?"

Allowing herself to glare, Sarada turned her head. As if she did not want to know. However, it was true she was curious. Extremely so.

"You look so much like your mother," Sasuke explained. "I did not… I did not think it would be possible to see another woman look exactly like Sakura. I put two and two together, and I knew you were my child… as well as Sakura's."

Sarada snorted. "Yeah, right. You heard me call to you."

"Iie, I didn't hear that," Sasuke said, allowing a frown to mar his features. "You look exactly like my mother. Yes, you have my colourings, but your eyes… your face… it reminds me of what Sakura looked like when she was younger. When she was your age. But you're a lot like me. You don't need definite evidence before you make your decisions, and that is a bad thing. You also rush to conclusions… you're harsh and cold. At times, you don't even know the meaning of manners. In a way, you also have my eyes… as you have activated the sharingan."

The child looked down, feeling vulnerable once more. "Then why… why do I have glasses, Papa?"

She heard her father take a heavy breath. "It's because you're not a pure Uchiha. There was something wrong with your genetics to begin with. In most clans, members would be with other members to have children so there would be no problems later on. My own bloodline is practically _all_ Uchiha blood. It is my fault that your eyes became the way they are. However, I was surprised when you had the capability of activating the sharingan. Your mother had doubted that you would be able to."

"Hm…"

"Sarada," she heard her father speak. "I have been away for a long time, that is true, however, I would never cheat on her. Don't blame your mother for not providing you with answers when _I_ was the one who told her not to. Now… I have the location of where your mother is… and it will be best for me to find her as soon as I can. She is of no use to them."

Sarada nodded her head, covering her eyes. She let out a small sob, remembering her words from before. How _cruel_ could she be? She had said that to Naruto… so she was sure that her mother would learn of it at some stage.

"Stop crying," Sasuke said gruffly, not liking to see her cry. "You're a child. You're allowed to not know everything. _All of this_ is my fault. Don't blame yourself… or your mother."

"Hai, I'm sorry, Papa…" _and Mama_ …

.

 _Fin_

.

Alright, someone shoot me in the foot because I've had enough. So... I pretty much showed two theories... Still, I didn't like the end. I **should** have finished it last night, but no, I needed to sleep. Smh.

As always, this is **unedited** because I, for the life of me, cannot edit for shit. I hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
